Jacob's Cousin
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Jacob had an uncle named Angeal who was a werewolf. Now, his cousin Zack is coming to visit, and he's bringing some friends along too. how will things turn out? Pairings inside, Bella & Emily bashing.
1. Prologue

Well, this is something I just had to do. I couldn't resist putting the two puppies together. Here's the pairings, Dom/Sub;

Zack/Seth, Jacob/Cloud, Paul/Sunny, Sam/Reno, Yazoo/Embry, Edward/Kadaj, Genesis/Angeal/Sephiroth threesome, and Leah/Aerith.

FFVII Werewolves; Cloud, Sunny, Angeal, Zack.

FFVII Werecats; Reno, Yazoo, Kadaj, Sephiroth, Aerith.

FFVII Vampires; Genesis.

/\_/\

(+_+)

The pack sat in a circle around the campfire. Golden flames licked cheerfully at the air surrounding them.

Jacob looked around the circle. "All right, I have something to say." Sam made a quiet-down motion to the rest of the pack and turned to look at Jake.

The werewolf grinned. "I know Sam remembers my uncle Angeal, but I don't think anyone else does. Anyways, awhile ago, he left the La Push Reservation and went to Canada."

Seth tilted his head curiously. "Why'd he leave?" Jake picked up a twig and chucked it at him. "I'm getting there!"

"Anyways, he left because he was a werewolf and Sam wouldn't become one until nearly ten years later. He didn't understand anything, so he went searching for answers. Somewhere along the way, he had my cousin, Zack."

Sam cut in then. "You never told me you had a cousin. Is he also a werewolf?"

"Yes. I didn't know Zack existed until I was thirteen when we went to visit them. That's also when I met Sephiroth and Genesis, both of which were courting Angeal."

Embry leaned forward. "Who'd he pick? How'd they react when they found out he was a werewolf?" The sweet 'wolf's romantic side came out.

Jake chuckled. "Both. He imprinted on them, actually. Sephiroth is a Werecat, and they find their mates by smell. Apparently, Angeal smelled so good that it was the equivalent of an imprint for a werewolf. Genesis is a vampire." He watched the pack's faces as they digested the news.

When no one spoke, he continued. "They're also both boys, and I-thought-you-might-like-to-know-that-Zack-and-two-other-werewolves-are-coming-to-live-with-me-and-Billy-for-a-while."

With those rushed words, he shifted to his wolf form and ran.

/\_/\

(+_+)

Well, I would really appreciate it if you would review…I'm not too happy how this came out, but I promise it'll get better when Zack and his friends come in the next chapter. Jacob imprints! Zack teases Sunny! Emily doesn't say a word!

Sunny: Ya know, I really don't think you like girls in anime, period.

Not true, I like Temari off of Naruto!

Sunny: And…?

…Just Temari…


	2. Jacob, meet Cloud

Well, chapter 2. There's not really that much to say up here…Well, this chapter takes place in the airport parking lot. In case you forgot, here are the pairings again;

Zack/Seth, Jacob/Cloud, Paul/Sunny, Sam/Reno, Yazoo/Embry, Edward/Kadaj, Genesis/Angeal/Sephiroth threesome, and Leah/Aerith.

/\_/\

(+_+)

Sam, Jacob, Emily, and Billy stood in the airport parking lot, watching carefully as people streamed out. Then, Jacob stood straight and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Zack, hurry up!" A boy, maybe 19, with black spiky hair like a porcupine looked up and jogged over. He had a camo duffel bag over one shoulder, and a white with electric blue piping over the other.

"Jake, Uncle Billy, long time no see." He had an infectious grin and sea blue eyes that seemed to smile on their own.

"Down, puppy, before you start licking their faces. By the way, can I have my bag back now?" A tired and slightly irritable voice said from behind the muscular boy.

A lithe girl with straight blonde hair to just below her shoulder blades and a small scowl tugged lightly on the white duffel bag. Sky blue eyes with a hint of amusement flickered briefly over the La Push Indians before coming back to Zack, who was about a head and shoulders taller than her.

"Geez, Zack, how are you still so hyper?" A boy that was obviously her twin, a black duffel bag with electric blue piping over his shoulder, came forward and leaned down (he was about a head taller than her) and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Zack shrugged. "I slept on the plane, remember? It's not my fault you couldn't chickenhead."

The girl smacked Zack's arm. "You were snoring so loudly the people on the other isle couldn't sleep, much less us jackass! It _was_ your fault!" Zack pouted and rubbed his arm.

"Sunny, I'm carrying your bag, you should be nicer!" Sunny tugged on the suitcase again. "I'm trying to make you let go, remember? Cloud, help!" The spiky-haired blonde put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm staying out of this one, sister dear." Zack snickered as Sunny turned her glare on him. Jacob smiled and took a step forward. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black, Zack's cousin."

Cloud turned to him and held out a hand. "Cloud Strife, and this is my twin sister, Sunny." Blue eyes met caramel-colored, and everything else faded away from the two.

When Sunny's hands met the back of their heads, the spell was broken. The female twin examined both the boys, then smirked. "You do realize I'm going to tease the both of you mercilessly from now on, right?"

Zack tilted his head cluelessly. "Why?" He asked. Sam coughed. "Probably because they just imprinted on each other."

Zack perked up. "Like Sephy and Da did?" Sunny patted his head. "Yes, puppy. Like Sephy and Angeal.'

Billy cracked a grin. "Well, load up. It's a long drive home and I'm pretty sure it'll be more interesting going back than it was coming up."

Sunny snorted. "Well, as long as I can get some sleep, I really, _really _don't care." Cloud blushed as he realized he was still holding Jacob's hand. However, Jake didn't seem to keen on letting go.

Sam yawned and took Emily's hand. "Jake, bring them to Emily's tomorrow so they can meet the pack. We have to go now. Sunny, Cloud, Zack, it was nice meeting you."

With that, the alpha led his imprint away to his car. Billy shrugged and got in the driver's seat. Zack immediately called shotgun, and Cloud was crammed between Sunny and Jacob in the back seat.

/\_/\

(+_+)

Well, next chapter we have them meet the pack and Cloud and Zack imprint. Anyways, leave me reviews if you think I should pair Jared and Quil with FFVII characters and if so who, kay?

But, please refrain from pairing them with someone already paired in the forenote.


	3. Zack and Sunny, Meet Seth and Paul

The four teens stepped from the woods and headed towards the log cabin, Jacob and Cloud holding hands as Zack and Sunny bantered playfully together. The men wore jean shorts, and the girl wore a skirt and a blue tank top, her hair in a high ponytail.

"I still can't believe there are so many in your pack! Jeez, how do you keep yourselves sane with all those thoughts running through your head at the same time? I think I would take a chunk out of somebody in moments." Sunny shivered dramatically, eyes sparking playfully.

Jacob just laughed, bringing her twin's hand up to his mouth to kiss the back. "You get used to it after a while. Its kinda weird when the entire pack figures out just who you had a dream about the night before, but we deal. Leah has the most trouble, I think."

He nodded to the Native American girl who hung on the outskirts of the bonfire, an unhappy frown on her undeniably beautiful face. Sunny tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips slightly. "Huh. She reminds me of a werewolf loner we once met, by the name of Tifa. Man, that girl hit hard. That's how Aerith found out she liked girls, and… Well, Miss Beautiful up and disappeared with a single note that said she didn't like crowds."

Jacob flinched sympathetically. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Aerith is the… Flower girl Werecat, right?" Cloud nodded with a chuckle. The brunette shrugged and pointed to the rest of the guys in turn.

"The one who's goofing off right now is Quil, he's the prankster. The one beside him is Embry, everybody was surprised they didn't imprint when he Turned, because they're such close friends. Paul is the one with the obnoxious smirk, I swear he thinks he's better than everyone else. You already know our strong, honorable Alpha, Sam, and his Imprint, Emily. The little guy by Leah is her younger brother, Seth. Jared is the one by Paul, somehow those two are friends. And…

Oh, shit. I forgot I invited her." His voice dropped to a whisper as he spotted a girl with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, who looked at him hopefully. Cloud automatically leaned closer, sapphire eyes narrowing at the female while his free arm wrapped possessively around the brunette's arm.

Jacob smiled indulgently, kissing the top of his blonde head. "Don't worry, she's no competition to you, gorgeous. She'll never understand just how deep an imprint is, or how it feels to run as a wolf. Besides, she has a leech as a boyfriend. I really don't know what I saw in her before."

"Still irritates me." Cloud murmured, tilting his head and begging with his huge, innocent eyes for a kiss. With a chuckle, the Quillete Indian humored him, ignoring the girl's surprised gasp. He looked up and feigned surprise.

"Oh! Bella, I didn't think you would make it. I'd like to introduce you to my Imprint, Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Isabella Swan, my childhood friend." He gestured between the two, but his smile was only for the blonde by his side.

Sunny caught the innuendo, noticing he didn't introduce the girl as his current friend, not just his childhood friend. She smirked almost evilly at that and pushed her way forward. "I'm Sunny, Cloud's twin sister. So, what are you doing here? I thought this was a meeting just for 'wolves." She gave an entirely too innocent smile to the girl, who looked like she'd just been mowed down by a monster truck.

Seriously, Sunny should know what that expression looked like. That was one of the funniest memories in her life.

Billy Black cleared his throat, but his eyes showed amusement as well. "Jacob invited her since she ties into the Cold Ones part of our history. She is involved with a vampire that lives on the other side of town, who is part of a coven that only drinks the blood of animals."

The young Seth moved a bit closer to the main group, ignoring his sister's warning glance. His round amber eyes were fixed on the tall, dark, spiky-haired werewolf with a mixture of fascination and confusion.

Zack's eyes narrowed at the oldes Black's words. "You live that close to a coven of vampires? Damn, that doesn't sound safe at all. Hey, would feeding on a werewolf count as feeding on an animal, or a human?"

Seth gave a small laugh at that, even closer than before. Now he was less than five feet away from the enthusiastic ravenette.

Sunny blinked for a moment as she went through his words in her mind, having been watching the sandy-haired teen curiously, then reached over and slapped him on the back of his head. "Puppy, if it really matters to you, then go ask them. I'll tell whoever makes your tombstone to inscribe 'Curiosity was framed, and the cat faked it. Stupidity killed the Puppy."

The ravenette pouted and turned towards the closest of the La Push pack. "Aw, you see what I've had to put up with ever since I Turned? I feel so hated, all the time!" He leaned over dramatically onto the shorter, suddenly extremely confused Seth. Both then froze as a jolt of electricity singed their nerves and a feeling of joyous exuberance rushed through their bodies, minds, hearts, even souls.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl scowled. "Damnit, not Zack too! You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Cloud being a lovebird is way more than enough! I'll drown in the cotton candy and hearts!" She crossed her arms grumpily, then looked over as the formerly smirking Indian doubled over laughing.

She darted over and grabbed his neck to squeeze, and silence blanketed both groups of werewolves. Even the newly Imprinted couple glanced over, their eyes especially huge as the sinewy man straightened up slowly, eyes locked on the prettiest pair of sky blue, fiery eyes he had ever seen. Nothing mattered except that person, because deep down, she was the only person he would ever care about on that deep of a level. He would be _nice_ for her, as hard as that would be for him.

She gave a little laugh. "Well, I guess the cloying fluffiness won't kill me if I'm in on it." She admitted, a tiny smile on lips that begged Paul to kiss them. So he did. And nobody was more surprised than Sunny herself that she didn't slap the shit out of him.

Okay, so I'm trying to make it to where everybody's Imprint is different than the others, which is why Zack and Seth, and Sunny and Paul only Imprinted with touch. Different couples would feel the Imprint differently, right?


End file.
